orthoxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Boss Guides
Orthoxia Boss Guide Credits to NeoIsSad & George864 Currently there are 3 bosses in the Orthoxia and in this guide I will be going over the mechanics of all 3. Bandit Boss This boss is found in the starting area next to the bandit camp directly behind the cave entrance to the forest zone. Boss Room This boss is a simple boss and first will start hitting a normally random player upon the encounter starting. After a while he will teleport to the middle and shoot approximately 8 black bolts around him like so. Once he has done this he will shoot another 8 black bolts in the gaps he missed. I am too lazy to make another bad image sorry. Once this phase is over he will likely target the person who has dealt the most damage to him. This repeats till the either he dies or the players do. Fire Boss This boss is located north then east of the forest village. Boss Room Now This boss cannot directly attack you like the bandit boss can. It has a 3 phase cycle which can be identified when it is starting a phase with a flame above its head flaming up. Phase1:Shoots 10 fireballs over the course of the phase at the person who has dealt the most damage to it. If this total damage changes then he will switch targets. If no damage has been dealt then the target will be random. These fireballs can be dodged like all other attacks in this encounter this can be done by either moving in 1 direction or waiting for a fire ball to pass then moving the other direction (this gives your team less worry to run away from you). Once this part is over it will shoot 5 fireballs in a pentagon shape with the head being at the aggroed (most damage dealt) players location. After the first time the boss will also apply a undodgeable burn that deals around 40 points of damage to each player from then on forward. Fireballs all do 100 damage each. Phase2: The boss shoots fire walls you have to dodge. The aggroed player will see a gap in the right which I highly suggest to easily walk through these deal 100 damage. Sorry for the low- quality image in this one. After this phase is complete the boss will spawn 4 fire pools or orbs in random locations, these pools are phased for each player so they are in different locations and will only damage you if you see it for yourself. These pools deal 30 damage per tick. It repeats this on a cycle till it has died or the players have died. If you go to the black square around the boss at any phase other than the lava pool phase it will instantly kill you. This boss seems to be a lot more tankier than the others. Water Boss This boss can be accessed through a teleporter in the bottom right of Vryl from the entrance from the forest, some side tracking is needed to jump up to the ledge where the teleporter is located. Boss Room This boss room gives you limited space and is hard if you cannot jump consistently onto the platforms. Unreachable platforms become reachable once the steam has died down after each phase ended. This boss also cannot attack you. The boss will start to steam up again to indicate a new phase is about to begin. Phase1: A ball spawns on top of the boss which follows the player around and will instantly if touched. All players will receive this ball. Phase2: The boss destroys a couple random platforms then puts them back after a couple seconds. Phase3: The boss summons a water wall which spins around the entire room in one direction forcing you to run from it. It can also invert into the other direction. All players walls are different and will act as so. If you are unlucky the wall only goes 1 direction long enough to kill you. Phase4: The boss starts shooting random water balls around the room which damages players. These can be dodged by simply jumping over them. These phases aren't in order and are just placeholder numbers for convenience. These phases also go on until the boss has been killed or the players have. This boss seems to have a lot lower HP and have a higher drop chance for epic items and likely stat potions. People also refer to this as the hardest boss in the game however it is extremely easy if all mechanics are done properly. Feel free to message me anything on Roblox about this etc. all 3 currently available bosses in Orthoxia. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1kC9sb0_rU32_Cy0YXGtxJZAilDtYV9H0Bkdm3e7o_8E/edit?usp=sharing